Fotos que los chicos nunca debieron haber visto
by Luluana101
Summary: Los chicos encuentran unas fotos muy curiosas de ellos en internet. Crack Fic.


Hola

Este es el primer fic que escribo aunque he leído muchísimos. Se me ocurrió porque mi hermana mayor es fan del Slash, en especial de Kenlos y tiene el celular lleno de fotos alteradas de ellos y se me ocurrió la reacción de los chicos si algún día vieran las fotos que hacen las fans.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, Big Time Rush pertenece a Nickelodeon.

**Las fotos que los chicos nunca debieron haber visto**

-¡¿Qué demonios…? –

El gritó de Kendall alarmó a sus amigos, quienes estaban solos en el apartamento con él, puesto que la señora Knight andaba de compras y Katie se encontraba en la piscina. James, Carlos y Logan alarmados se levantaron hacía en donde estaba Kendall con su computadora en las piernas.

-Kendall que…- comenzó a decir Logan.

-Es que no entiendo esto, no tiene ningún sentido – contestó el rubio.

-¿No entiendes qué? – Preguntó Logan confundido, luego sugirió – la tarea de matemáticas – Ante la negativa de su amigo, añadió – entonces la de química.

-¿Cómo no golpearte la cabeza? – Preguntó Carlos – Porque te puedo regalar un casco.

-¿Porque no atraes tantas chicas como yo? – Preguntó la cara de los Big Time Rush – Fácil, no tienes mi atractivo –

-Podrían callarse – pidió Kendall.

-¿Y entonces qué es lo que no entiendes? – inquirió James.

-¿Cómo las fans pueden creer esto? – Contestó Kendall mostrándoles la pantalla de la computadora, en donde se veía una foto de él y Carlos... besándose.

-Ew – el primero en reaccionar fue Carlos quien comenzó a limpiarse la boca. – Nosotros jamás nos besamos, lo recordaría.

-¿Qué demonios estás viendo Kendall? – Preguntó Logan mientras James observaba confundido a sus amigos.

-Bien estaba en internet y decidí buscar "Kendall Knight" en Google…-

-¿Te buscaste a ti mismo? – Preguntó el cerebro de Big Time Rush - ¿Qué no, nos dijo Gustavo que la primera regla para manejar la fama era NO buscarte a ti mismo en internet? La gente suele publicar locuras sobre los famosos. -

- Sentía curiosidad por saber lo que la gente decía sobre mí– justificó Kendall.

-Narcisista – acusó Logan al mismo tiempo que James decía en tono de broma:

-Aw, al fin estoy influyendo un poco en ti –

-Bien, estaba buscando Kendall Knight en Google, cuando me topé con un sitio "para las fans del Slash", así que le di click y heme aquí – terminó Kendall su explicación ignorando del todo el último comentario de James. –

- No puedo creer que la gente en serio piense que salimos – comentó Carlos aun limpiándose la boca, pero ahora con su cepillo dental.

-Yo tampoco, aunque no entiendo tampoco porque te limpias la boca, si sabes que la foto es falsa – contestó Kendall, por toda respuesta Carlos se encogió de hombros y continúo limpiándose la boca. – Aunque esa no es la peor parte – añadió Kendall buscando otra cosa en el mismo sitió – ajá – dijo dando click a la foto que buscaba, que tenía por nombre "Kames".

-Ew – exclamaron Logan y Carlos al mismo tiempo que en la pantalla aparecía otra foto de Kendall besando a un chico, pero esta vez a James.

-¿Cómo se supone que esto es peor? – Comentó ofendido el aludido – Yo soy mucho más atractivo que Carlos. – Luego que dijo eso se ganó un golpe de Carlos en el brazo.

-Simplemente no puedo creer que las fans en serio piensen que soy gay – comentó Kendall más para sí mismo – digo, he tenido novias antes, y no soy femenino. Juego Hockey…

-¿Cómo se supone que esto es peor? – Volvió a inquirir James interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de su amigo.

-Bien, supongo que en el hipotético caso que tú y yo saliéramos competiríamos demasiado el uno con el otro, no seríamos una buena pareja hipotética, en cambio con Carlos sería más fácil hipotéticamente hablando – Se explicó Kendall usando demasiadas veces la palabra "hipotético" para enfatizar que no era posible que algo así pasara.

-Esto es oficialmente perturbador – comentó James al mismo tiempo que Carlos asentía y Logan se doblaba de risa.

-Yo no me estaría riendo – dijo Kendall mirando a su amigo, quien lo miró confundido al mismo tiempo que Kendall buscaba otra foto dentro de la página y se la mostraba a su amigo. Siendo esta vez los protagonistas de esta el rubio y Logan.

-Hay que reconocer que quien hizo esto tiene gran habilidad con el photoshop – fue lo único que alcanzó a contestar el aludido – No se nota que la imagen es un montaje… ¿Qué? – Preguntó al ver la mirada de incredulidad que le dirigían sus amigos.

-Hay un montaje de nosotros dos besándonos en internet ¿y lo único que se te ocurre señalar es que es un buen montaje? – reprochó el líder de la banda.

-Hay que hacer desaparecer estas fotos – comentó James.

-Podríamos decirle a Jo que…- comenzó a decir Kendall pero fue interrumpido por Logan.

-No creo que sea buena idea – afirmó – Podría creer que la foto es real y no quieres que esto cause problemas en tu relación, podríamos decirle a Camille, ella sabrá que la foto no es real –

-Sí, pero pasaría el resto de su vida burlándose de nosotros a propósito de esto – señaló James. – Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Gustavo y…

-¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO! –Gritó Carlos alarmando a los demás, luego se explicó - Él diría algo así como que la mayoría de las bandas de chicos se mantienen por que las fans están enamoradas de los miembros de la banda. Y luego nos gritaría por arruinar la imagen de la banda o algo así, mejor le decimos a la mamá de Kendall–

-A mi mamá ni loco, no nos dejaría explicarnos, creería que las fotos son reales y nos daría un sermón maternal sobre cómo es posible que nunca le hubiéramos dicho nada antes, probablemente al final le lográramos explicar, pero no tengo ganas de oír su sermón.

-¿Entonces a quien le decimos? – Cuestionó Carlos.

En ese momento Katie entró al apartamento. Los miembros de la banda intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión y se lanzaron a ella gritando "Katie".

-¿Qué les sucede? – Preguntó Katie confundida mirando a los chicos.

-Hermanita menor, te he dicho cuanto te aprecio…-comenzó a decir Kendall en su tono más dulce.

-¿Qué necesitas hermano mayor? – Pregunto Katie sabiendo que su hermano solo usaba ese tono cuando necesitaba algo de ella.

-Tienes que ayudarnos a desaparecer estas fotos – contestó señalando la pantalla de la computadora en donde aún se encontraban las cuatro fotos.

-No es como parece – se apresuró a aclarar James.

-Ya lo sé - afirmó Katie – pero ¿Por qué les ayudaría a desaparecerlas? Yo las hice –

-¡ ¿Tú las hiciste? – Preguntó Logan, mientras los demás la miraban alarmados. Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza Kendall inquirió:

-¿Por quéharías una cosa así? –

-Porque resulta que las fans suyas están locas por el Slash y pagan muy bien por estas fotos – comentó Katie sacando un fajo de billetes – Y en la feroz industria que es Los Ángeles uno tiene que buscar cómo ganarse la vida. Ya me he hecho cuatrocientos dólares.

-No puedo creerlo – Dijo James indignado.

-¿Qué haya hecho fotos de ustedes besándose? – Preguntó Katie poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.

-Que no hayas compartido las ganancias con nosotros – aclaró el castaño.

-Bien – contestó Katie dándole dos dólares a cada uno.

-¡Oye! – Exclamaron mientras Logan decía – Tenías cuatrocientos dólares, en realidad nos estas dando dos dólares a cada uno y te quedas con trescientos noventa y dos, considero que lo justo sería repartirnos el dinero de forma equitativa que sería ochenta dólares cada uno.

-De hecho ustedes simplemente exigieron paga y yo cumplí con pagarles – afirmó Katie mientras se marchaba contando sus billetes.

-Es astuta – afirmó James.

-Y malvada – añadió Carlos.

- Y grandiosa con el photoshop – finalizó Logan ganándose el asentimiento de los demás.

**Fin**

Me dejan reviews con su opinión.

PD: Como dije es mi primer fic, así que no sean malos conmigo.

PDD: Tengo 11 años, no tengo mucha experiencia en los Fics….así que no sean malos conmigo.

Si son malos me ataco a llorar…Nah no es cierto, no voy a llorar por eso pero NO SEAN MALOS.

Besos

Luluana101


End file.
